


My Favorite Fantasy, a Fatal Love  Song

by Babey_blue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, Pining, seven being seven, seven thinks hes protecting you, you dont care what he things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: He didn't do love. That's what Seven had said in the chat rooms, and at the time, you didn't care, but, if you didn't care, why were your lungs starting to hurt?And then it all made sense when you coughed up a perfect striped red carnation petal.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 233





	My Favorite Fantasy, a Fatal Love  Song

You hadn't had a lot of experiences with love. Just a few odd relationships here and there, but they weren't on any dramatic level where you were throwing yourself into their arms to declare your love. That must've been why you'd never gone through this situation before. You had always confessed as soon as you could, completely taking the obstacle away. Rejection or not.

But, you couldn't do that with Seven. The possibility of rejection with him  _ scared  _ you. You'd never had feelings as strong as yours were for him, and him not returning them….it might destroy you, if you were to be dramatic. 

Because Seven he...He didn't do love. That's what Seven had said in the chat rooms, and at the time, you didn't care, but, if you didn't care, why were your lungs starting to hurt?

And then it all made sense when you coughed up a perfect striped red carnation petal. 

You screamed horror and dropped the offending flower, you had coughed up a flower. That shouldn't have been possible. There was no way you could  _ do that.  _ Or you shouldn't have, anyways. 

While you stared at the petal, stark against your dark floor, your phone rang. 

You shaking held the phone to your ear. "Hello?" 

"(Y/N)! I saw on the cctv that you screamed. Is everything okay?" 

It was Seven, and just the sound of his voice made your heart swell and the urge to cough rise in your throat. 

"Just a spider, nothing too bad." You told him, managing a very weak laugh. 

"You won't need to worry about spiders with God 707 here to protect you!" He exclaimed, laughing a little. 

And  _ God,  _ you wished he would stop doing that. Stop saying those things when he didn't really mean them, making you want him in a way he would never want you. The pain he put you through without knowing was too much. 

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Are you there?"

"Oh, yeah. I know I can count on you to protect me Seven." 

"Of course! What kind of Defender of Justice would I be if I let my sweetie get hurt?"

God, the nickname made you  _ hurt.  _

*** 

It wasn't that Seven didn't fall in love. It was that he  _ couldn't.  _ Not without someone getting hurt. He always hurt those he loved, and he didn't want to hurt you. You meant too much to him. 

But the more he thought about your face, your laugh, or your smile, the more he wanted to fall in love with you. The more he could feel himself falling with every word you said. He'd been in love with you for a while, he figured, why else would it hurt so much when he coughed up those red carnation petals?

Seeing you on the cctv made his heart race and his brain stop working and he hated that. If he stopped thinking, he could put himself and you in danger and that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't help it. Couldn't help calling to hear your voice because it ran rampant in his thoughts no matter what.

He just wanted you to be happy, but knew that you couldn't have that with him. It didn't stop his heart and lungs from aching for you. For you to love him and for him to be able to love you without getting hurt. A guy could dream. 

For now, he was content with letting these flowers grow in his lungs, killing him slowly. 

***

You didn't understand. How could a person cough up  _ flowers?  _ It didn't make any scientific sense, and more than that, it scared you. You had no idea what this meant for you, so you did what any normal person with internet access would do. You googled it. 

You'd never heard of the disease that you  _ apparently  _ had. Hanahaki Disease, an illness born of one sided love that could kill you. Not only were you in love with a man who would- _ could  _ never love you back, but you were destined to die because of it. 

Better to love and die rather than to lose all memory and feeling for him. Because there wasn't any way you were going to tell Seven, if you could even keep it from him with you being watched over the cctv. It was hard to keep anything a secret with him watching you like a hawk. 

You wanted nothing more than to scream at him right now, wanted to scream and tell him you loved him and that it didn't  _ matter  _ if he didn't love you back, you would  _ always  _ love and be there for him, no matter the cost. You would rather die for Seven than forget about him. And that's what it looked like it would be. 

There were no survivors in unrequited love, only victims that lay broken on the battlefield. 

***

Seven watched as you slept on the cctv, your chest rising and falling with every breath. He liked when it was late at night, it was the only time he let himself think about what he felt for you. 

He wanted to be laying next to you, threading his fingers through your hair while your eyes shut. He wanted to kiss the top of your head before wrapping you in his arms and bringing you close, protecting you from whatever promised you harm. 

But, in real life, outside the fantasies and dreams,  _ he _ was what you needed to be protected from. No amount of flowers in his lungs could change that and never would. And if it meant he had to die to keep that a secret, then he would. 

Red carnations, covered in blood. Red carnations. My heart aches for you. 

Seven pushed the freshly coughed up petals on the floor and shook the thoughts of you from his head. It did no good to dwell on fantasies when he had work to do. Did no good to dwell on the what ifs and maybes of you. 

He always was a glutton for punishment. 

***

The flowers were getting worse. And so was your predicament. 

Flowers that were once coughed up with nothing wrong came covered in blood. 

An apartment that was once safe came with a bomb installed. 

You would've rather taken the bomb than have Seven stay with you. So  _ close,  _ yet so far away. Cold. 

He sat in the corner, his body huddled in on himself to make himself smaller. Invisible. But he would never be invisible to you. His presence brought an ache to your heart and butterflies in your stomach. How could you ignore him when you were hyper aware of his existence? 

With the object of your pain and affection so close, the petals were more frequent, like the process was being sped up by him. 

"I brought you lunch." You told him, giving him a plate and a weak smile. 

His gold eyes didn't flicker away from the screen, but you know he heard you. Even if he didn't show it. 

"Don't waste food on me." He said tersely, pushing the plate away. 

"It's not a waste. You need to eat Seven." 

He fixed you with a glare so harsh it stopped you in your tracks. "What I  _ need  _ is for you to leave me alone." 

The tears welled up in your eyes, but you blinked them back. "You can act as cold as you want, but I'm not going to stop caring about you." 

"I don't need you to care about me!" He shouted. "I am a danger to you and to the RFA, why can't you see that?!" 

"Let me make my own decisions about you! You can't go through life pushing people away from you!" 

A coughing fit tore through you, wracking your body with pain. 

"(Y/N), are you alright?" 

It was too late to say yes, because those striped red carnation petals had already hit the floor for everyone to see. 

***

Striped red carnations. Rejection. It was the only thought in his mind as he stared, the petals stark against the dark floor. 

"Who is it?" He asked, never meeting your gaze. 

"Does it matter?" You sounded so….unbothered by it all. 

"It is if you don't want to die." 

You let out a weak laugh. "I've accepted my fate Seven. Nothing you say could change it." 

You wished him a goodnight after, going to your room without any more words. 

After, in the late hours of night, he let his own petals hit the floor. 

Funny that you both had carnations. 

***

You didn't care that Seven knew. All that mattered was making sure he never found out it was him. You figured heartbreak would speed up the dying process and you wanted to make it to the party, at least. 

All the RFA party planners seem to do is die, you thought bitterly before letting out a small, sharp laugh. Rika. You. Who was going to go next? 

Maybe Seven had a point the other night. He was dangerous, but loving him was something you had no regrets over. You just wished it had less flowers and blood. 

You didn't bother Seven that day, all you did was read and go for a walk. Which he ended after calling you and telling you not to leave without him knowing. If he had looked at you for more than three seconds he would know, wouldn't he? 

"Have you eaten?" He asked when you reentered the living room. 

"I'm not hungry." 

Sighing heavily, he took off his headphones and dragged you to the kitchen. 

"You need to take better care of yourself." 

You snorted. "Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black." 

He scowled. "I told you not to worry about me." 

You scowled right back. "And I told you that I won't." 

"Who are you in love with?" 

You didn't answer. 

Seven ran a hand through his hair. "They're not worth dying for (Y/N). No one is." 

" _ I  _ think you're worth dying for Seven. You always have been. Even when you push people away and claim that you're dangerous. You deserve someone to care about you. Someone to love you." 

***

Was that a confession? To him? 

He had opened his mouth to reject. To say anything he usually said in response to you being ridiculous, but was betrayed by those damn flowers. 

"You have it too." You said breathlessly. 

Seven wiped the blood away. "So what if I do?" 

"How could you sit there and tell me that no one was worth dying for only to turn around and be doing the same thing?" 

"Because you are worth dying for! I'm trying to protect you because being with me isn't safe! I'm not the Seven in the chatroom, (Y/N), being with me could kill you! And yet I couldn't stop myself from loving you, couldn't stop myself from keeping away from you. So if I have to die for this, then I will." 

You stared at him before walking up to him and yanking him into a searing kiss. 

His first instinct was to push you away. To turn his head, but he didn't. For one moment, he was selfish, for one moment he flirted with the idea that he could be with you and keep you safe. That it could be more than the fantasy he had in his head. 

So he kissed back, taking your head in his hands and pretended everything was okay. 

  
  



End file.
